<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Troublesome by Ja_Levi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125239">Troublesome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi'>Ja_Levi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunkenness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Touch-Starved, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen year old Loki is a teenager who doesn't know how to stop causing chaos. Despite his headmaster previously scaring him into shape, Loki realises that there is fun to be had with Mister Trodin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Troublesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo, so I wrote 15 pages of this in one day and then left it there weeks to finish it. No, I didn't read back over it, so if it ends weird, that's why. -👑</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki Laufen has always been a trouble maker. He's always half paid attention during class, despite his ability to do better. Even though he knows that he can do better, and even though his teachers know this, he won't apply himself.</p><p>No, the fifteen year old prefers making rubber band catapults and hitting jocks in the back of the head with short, sharpened pencils to being a good student who pays attention to fifty minute long lectures. He prefers setting fire to post it notes and putting them on milk cartons to watch them spill onto a poor, unexpecting student to trying his very best to getting above ninety on an end of topic exam.</p><p>It's not his fault that he couldn't give less of a shit about school work, he just doesn't find an urge to obey. It's the same with every adult at his high school anyway, so why should he bother to listen? It's all, 'Hello, I'm Missus Saggy Tits, and I'm sixty three years old. Welcome to Separate Sciences, and listen to my verbal ejaculation. If you pay attention then you'll get a Nine on your overall GCSEs. Blah, blah, I'm an authority figure, so you must listen to each pointless fucking instruction that I give you or else you'll be sent to the head of year.'</p><p>He walks into his class room on a wet Monday morning and he throws his backpack by his stool, his water bottle falling out of the side pocket when it hits the ground. He kicks his stool out before he slumps into it. Loki swings one leg onto his desk and he pulls a packet of gum out from his shirt pocket. The Year Eleven pops two piece of gum into his mouth before he yells across the classroom, seeing a friend of his already in the room, talking to a female in their form.</p><p>"Oi, 'Hilde! Heads up, Butcher!" Brunnhilde Butcher, his best friend of three years, glances over to him with a raised eyebrow. Loki shakes the gum packet in his hand before he tosses it over his head as a joking mock of a sport's throw. "And he shoots the ball, and it's coming in hot! Can the grunge-y lesbian catch the pitched throw?" He hollers, mimicking a sports commentator. Brunnhilde cups her hands and leans forwards on her feet, catching the gum packet.</p><p>She holds up a thumb before she bites it at him. Loki snickers as he watches as she turns back to the other girl. She suddenly flushes and offers the other girl a piece of gum. He's amused at how Brunnhilde acts so boisterous when she's with him but so out of place when around a pretty lady. Loki almost finds it cute as the two girls talk, gum being transferred from shaky tanned hands to soft pale ones. Key word is almost, and he loudly fake gags so that Brunnhilde hears him.</p><p>Before Brunnhilde even reconsiders the male he hears a soft sigh coming from the classroom doorway. He glances towards the door and he raises an eyebrow at his form tutor. She only rubs her face wearily and clicks her fingers at him. "Get your foot off the desk, Laufen. It's not even nine in the morning, don't start anything until at least half ten, please. I won't have the energy to deal with you until then."</p><p>Loki fakes moving his leg off of the desk and his form tutor only rolls her eyes before she walks away from him. Loki sticks his middle finger up at her back before he chews his gum, popping and clicking it obnoxiously.</p><p>Tutor goes by slowly, time dragging out as notices are being given out to everyone. Loki moves his gum into his cheek and he then blows air out as a raspberry, making an irritating noise that's loud enough to be heard over the turor's words. She takes a small breath and tells Loki to get to his first period earlier to the rest of his form class, just wanting his disruptive behaviour out of her classroom. Happily, Loki leaves the room, his backpack hanging down limply on his left shoulder.</p><p>Loki doesn't make it until half ten. He's sent to his head of year at exactly seven minutes past ten and he stands outside of the office as he takes a sip of his water. The door opens and his head of year, Mister Gast, hands him a post it note. "I have a very busy schedule today so I'm handing you over to the headmaster. You remember him from that milk incident, don't you? Now get your perky self on your way. I have things to attend to."</p><p>Loki wonders as to why his head of year is in such a rush today. He peeks his head into the office and he catches sight of the reception lady panting next to Mister Gast's desk, her shirt ruffled slightly. "Sure. I'll leave you to attend to...whatever you're doing," he sneers before he leaves, sauntering away down the hallway.</p><p>Now, Loki is definitely not a coward by any means. He's totally not intimidated as he hesitates to knock onto the headmaster's office door. He would not admit to anyone that his shoulders tense up when the door opens, revealing a six foot three inch tall, massively built machine of a man. Loki meets Mister Trodin's cold mismatched eyes and he stays silent as the headmaster steps back, nodding to the teenager in a non-verbal instruction for Loki to get his ass inside of the office.</p><p>The teenager sits down on a soft padded chair in the corner of the room, using his water bottle as a sort of pathetic shield as he places it between his thighs. His fingers strum against the plastic and he looks at the bottle lid as Mister Trodin shuts the door, not at all being gentle as the door slams harshly.</p><p>Mister Trodin walks towards his wooden desk and he leans his hip against it, folding his arms. Loki slowly offers the large man the post it note given to him by Mister Gast and he fights the urge to flinch when bruised fingers grab the note from him.</p><p>The headmaster clicks his tongue as he observes the note before he reads it out loud, his tone flat and almost cruel. "One Mister Loki Laufen disrupted his first period psychology class by spitting gum into the face of one Fandal Mathers." Loki doesn't feel embarrassed nor ashamed at his actions in his class. He never does. Why should he feel guilty about the past? It happened at least ten minutes ago, and Loki hardly sees why there is a fuss about it now. It's been and gone, so why should he get scolded by this beast of a man?</p><p>Mister Trodin scrunches up the paper and he throws it to the floor before he glances at Loki with a stern frown. "Now, Mister Laufen, I thought that you would've become less of a problem after that whole-"<br/>
"Blah, blah, milk incident. I know, I know, just shut up. Just tell me how disappointed you are in me, give me some in school isolation and let's just be over with it," Loki snarls, secretly desperate just to leave.</p><p>The headmaster widens his eyes mockingly, leaning down a little so that's his face is level with the adolescent's. "Oh, we think that we're being brave today? Well, this, whatever this behaviour is, is not brave. It's stupid. You know, the other teachers would tell you that they expect better from you, they would say that they /know/ that you could do better. However, I think that that's bullshit at this point."</p><p>Loki's blood suddenly freezes as his headmaster's voice turns into a taunting tone. He meets Mister Trodin's eyes and he falters in his seat. "I-" Silencing the boy with a glare, Mister Trodin continues. "I think that you're as good as you're going to get, and damn right am I disappointed. Yet I don't expect anything from you except for that you will fail your GCSEs, you will fail to get a good job, and you will regret your life choices. You need a god damn wake up call, and even then I doubt that it would mean anything to a snot nosed brat such as yourself."</p><p>Loki's breath catches and he clenches his fist slightly. "I...I'm not a brat. I'm a good kid!" He starts to protest. No, no, no! His headmaster doesn't really believe that he's a lost cause, right? No! He needs people to believe that he can get better, he can't let Mister Trodin give up on him! Sure, he messes around here and there, but he cares about his future. He needs to convince Mister Trodin that he /will/ do better.</p><p>He leans forward in his seat and he looks at Mister Trodin, trying to mask his panic. "I can prove it, I can behave better. I can!" Sneering, Mister Trodin leans his back against his desk. Tilting his head, Mister Trodin taunts him once more. "How can I believe that? Why should I believe that? You have been nothing but trouble and no punishment seems to phase you. How can you prove it to me that you can do better?"</p><p>Scrounging around his head for any answers, Loki stumbles over his words. "Hold after school study sessions, keep me out of a classroom full of other kids, you teach me! Please, I can do better, I promise!" Humming, the headmaster seems to fake consider Loki's offers and Loki's heart sinks. What if he calls home? What if Mister Trodin tells his father of everything that he's been doing? Oh god, oh god.</p><p>It seems as if the Norns hate him because just as he tries to bottle up his anxiety, Mister Trodin says, "Maybe I should give Larson a call. He should sort you out." Loki's throat tightens and he shakes his head frantically. "No, not him, please! He- I- Sir, please!" </p><p>That's the first time that Loki has ever called someone 'Sir' without it being mocking and Loki isn't the only one shocked by it, it seems, because Mister Trodin frowns and his mocking tone changes into something softer. "Loki, calm down. I won't actually call him. I see that you're still not getting along with him by your reaction. Is he still that bad?"</p><p>Glaring at Mister Trodin's almost bullying tactic, Loki snarls, his eyes like fire. "Fuck you," he snarls. The disappointment that was covered by annoyance is more obvious than before in Mister Trodin's eyes. "Loki, I'm tired of this behaviour with you. Why can't you just let us help? I'll take up your ideas and I'll expect to see you in my office every day from now on, and I'll teach you your lessons. For now though, we need to talk more about your behaviour."</p><p>Loki raises his hand up, his middle finger prominent. Mister Trodin sticks a hand out and he grabs Loki's hand, pushing it down. "Loki, stop it. Why are you so god damn hostile all the time, especially to those who are just trying to help?" Loki struggles to get his hand out from Mister Trodin's grasp and his eyes flash. "Don't touch me," he hisses angrily and he flinches as his headmaster roughly lets go of his hand.</p><p>He flinches once more when Mister Trodin growls, clearly sick of how Loki is acting. "Laufen, lose the attitude. I'm genuinely tired of this...bratty behaviour. It's immature and no one is impressed. Tell me what the hell is making you act like this. Tell me how I need to help. What's wrong?"</p><p>Cradling his hand, Loki looks into his lap. "I don't know what's wrong with me, and I'm sorry that you're so annoyed by it. I don't usually give a shit, and I don't know why I should start now. But if it gets you off of my dick, I'll just try. I don't know why I act like this. I don't know!"</p><p>A single sigh leaves Mister Trodin and he rubs his face. "Loki, don't get distressed now. I admit that I'm not being completely helpful. I'm sorry, alright? But I have a point here. You're acting so difficult with me. Why do you act out so much? Do you like the attention? Help me understand ."</p><p>Loki shrugs weakly and he tenses up as Mister Trodin shuffles. He raises his hands over his face when he sees a swift movement out of the corner of his eyes. It happens to just be Mister Trodin grabbing a pencil and piece of paper. Slowly, Loki moves his hands away from his face and Mister Trodin is giving him a gentle stare.</p><p>"I'm guessing that he's not stopped, has he? Hasn't Child Services done anything yet?" Loki grits his teeth together harshly and he glares at Mister Trodin once again. "Shut up, Sir. Please. First thing is first, my behaviour has /nothing/ to do with my father. Why would it? Why would me acting out have something to do with that shithole?"</p><p>Mister Trodin raises an eyebrow slightly and he hands Loki the objects that he had picked up. "Loki, you acting out could be a cry for help that even you don't understand. You could feel abandoned, hurt, scared, or even possibly unloved by Larson. You could be acting out in order to get a reaction so you could feel like someone cares about you. Your actions could be a direct link to your father."</p><p>Loki gulps a little bit and he takes a small breath before Mister Trodin speaks again. "Now lets move onto a small task that I want you to do, okay? Loki, I want you to write down how he makes you feel at home. Whatever you write down in here will be confidential because while you are a minor, I also know that you make better progress when you trust someone. I will not tell a single person as long as you're honest with me."</p><p>Staring down at the pencil and paper, Loki hesitates. He doesn't want to write anything down. What is he supposed to write down? How his father makes him feel? How is he supposed to know? He usually just goes home and blanks Larson out. At least, he tries to.</p><p>He tries not to focus on it when Larson swears at him, and calls him a failed abortion. He tries to ignore it when Larson blames him for why his mother left them seven years ago. Loki taps the paper with the pencil as he remains silent. He doesn't want to write anything about how Larson makes him feel afraid of waking up with a knife in his arm, or a syringe, or a piece of glass.</p><p>He doesn't want to write down how he wishes that Child Services just actually fucking did something. He doesn't want to write down how he's scared of looking at his father in the wrong way in case he gets locked in his bedroom without any food.</p><p>Loki doesn't realise that his eyes gloss over until his vision blurs. His hand tightens on the pencil and he glances up at Mister Trodin. "I...don't know what to put," he says, his voice a little hushed and strained. Mister Trodin looks behind himself and grabs a small box from his desk. He offers it to Loki. It's a box of tissues and Loki shakes his head slightly. "I'm okay, Sir," he whispers before he thinks. He scribbles down a couple of words before he takes a tissue out of the box. He wipes his eyes before they get a chance to well up more.</p><p>Mister Trodin takes Loki's paper and he reads it. He frowns again and he sighs. The two words on the paper are 'Very bad.' "Oh, Loki...do you want to talk more about it? I can listen, or I can give you some advice. Talk to me." Loki shakes his head once more and he grabs his bottle from in between his thighs. He opens the lid and takes a deep swig. A drop of water catches on the side of his mouth and begins to trail down his face to his chin.</p><p>"Loki -"<br/>
"Thor," the teenager snarkily responds, using his headmaster's first name as an obvious show of disrespect. Mister Trodin doesn't seem to pay it any mind and he just continues with what he was going to say. "Don't push me away, please. Let me-"<br/>
"You can't help me. Stop trying. Please," Loki says, still just wanting to leave.</p><p>Mister Trodin crouches down by the chair that Loki is sat in and he places his hand upon Loki's knee. "Loki, I won't stop trying. I could. Easily, I could give up and watch you crash, and watch you burn. But I care about you and your future. So I will keep trying."</p><p>Loki's eyes are soon glossy again and the teenager has to force himself to be quiet. He unfortunately can't do it for too long and he sniffles. Oh no, no! He doesn't want to cry, especially not in front of his headmaster. Mister Trodin blinks and he rubs Loki's knee softly. "Hey, hey, are you alright?"</p><p>Loki nods his head before he shakes it, finally crying out loud. "I'm not, I'm not! Why do you want to help? Really? And now I'm crying and it's your fault! You and your stupid job to help me is doing this! I fucking hate you!"</p><p>Tears roll down his cheeks and his headmaster slowly gets up to get another tissue from the tissue box. He hands it to Loki and Loki wipes his eyes with a shaky hand holding the tissue. "I just want to see you do better, and get a better life than you have. I want you to be safe, to be happy, and I want you to do well. Will you let me help you?"</p><p>Still wiping his face, Loki shrugs. "I guess...I guess, yes. I'll let you help, I...I'll let you."</p><p>For the rest of the morning, up until lunch (which means that he missed break time), Loki was in the headmaster's office. As soon as Mister Trodin lets him go to lunch, he's out of that room, feeling claustrophobic and sick from crying. He heads straight to the cafeteria and he sits down in a far corner, angry at himself for allowing himself to be so vulnerable. He pulls out his phone and waits for Brunnhilde to walk over to ask him where he was.</p><p>She never shows up at their usual spot and a cold, isolating feeling of loneliness creeps inside of him. Being the trouble maker limits your friend group to about three people maximum on a good day, and Loki happens to have just the minimum of a usual day; one.</p><p>Out of spite, Loki gets up to find his friend. He finds her and the girl from this morning sharing some cafeteria food, and he snarls at his friend, hostile intent in his voice. "I hope that you and your new pussy buddy get a yeast infection, fucker," he hisses, drawing in Brunnhilde's attention. There's confusion on her face as Loki turns to leave. Her new friend asks her what's going on, but Brunnhilde just says, "Ignore him. He's just being a bitch."</p><p>He walks down the hallway outside of the cafeteria and he slumps down against a wall. The hallway is lonely and empty. Loki hugs his knees as he hears distant laughter coming from the cafeteria. "Fuck," he whispers before he hides his face into his legs. It's so lonely here. Loki doesn't want to be lonely anymore. He tears up again. He's lost count of how many times he's teared up by now, but he doesn't care as he sobs into his jeans.</p><p>The bell goes half an hour later and a crowd of teenagers race out of the cafeteria. Loki raises his teary gaze as two people run into him, knocking him into a heap onto the floor. He cowers, covering his face with his hands. It's loud as hundreds of students rush towards their fifth period and Loki just curls up, trembling.</p><p>He sobs louder and he remains in a fetal position for at least ten minutes after the hallway grows empty again. "Help me, help me," he whimpers. His nose begins to run and he stays in his protective position.</p><p>It takes a while before anyone cares enough to find him. He feels a hand stroke his hair and he shakes. Loki raises his head and he meets heterochromatic eyes. "S-Sir? Sir?" Mister Trodin stares at the teenager softly. "Hey, hey. Can you stand up? Or do you need help?" Loki moves an uneven hand to Mister Trodin's arm, grabbing it and squeezing it. "Help me," he sobs, his voice pleading.</p><p>Mister Trodin hushes him softly, moving his hand from Loki's hair to rest behind his neck, gently coaxing Loki up to his feet. "Lean against me, it's okay. It'll be okay, just let me do it," his headmaster reassures him, gently wrapping his other arm around Loki's torso. Loki flinches every now and again, scared of being thrown back to the floor, discarded like waste.</p><p>He sniffles as he watches Mister Trodin grabs his backpack awkwardly before he leads Loki back towards his office. Once there, Loki slumps into the soft cushioned seat again. He wipes his nose on the back of his sleeve and he hiccups. Mister Trodin closes the office door and he kneels down by his student.</p><p>"What happened, Loki? You look like you've been stomped on, poor thing, Jesus." Loki doesn't reply, he just holds himself, his arms crossed against his chest. Mister Trodin looks at Loki with a concerned stare before he hears Loki's stomach grumble. "Have you not even eaten yet? Oh Loki. Hey, you focus on your breathing while I get you some tissues and my lunch box from the staff room. I think that I'm on chicken sandwiches today, so I hope that you won't mind it."</p><p>Loki doesn't process a word that his headmaster says, he just focuses on his breathing like he's asked. The office door opens and shuts, Mister Trodin leaving the room after giving Loki a box of tissues.</p><p>When he comes back he's holding a plastic lunch box. He closes the door and pops open the box, handing a wrapped up sandwich to Loki. Loki goes to decline it, not wanting to take his teacher's food, but Mister Trodin just shrugs. "Trust me, you need it. You look like you need a pick me up, and I'm not allowed to give alcohol to a minor, so a chicken sandwich it is then."</p><p>Loki thanks Mister Trodin for the food and his headmaster smiles gently. "You know what? You can call me Thor when you're in here. You've crossed lines before, don't stop on my behalf, Loki." Unwrapping the sandwich, Loki can't help but offer Thor a weak smile. "You're confusing, Sir. First you wish me to treat you with respect, and now we're on a first name basis."</p><p>Thor leans against the wooden desk and he shrugs. "You don't make it easy either. First you're ready to kill me for looking at you, but then you let me touch you." Loki takes a bite of the sandwich and he chokes on it. Thor seems to notice what he's said and he waves his hands frantically. "Woah, woah! Not like that, obviously not like that. I'm not trying to catch a case, Laufen."</p><p>Loki starts to laugh and smile as he swallows his food. Thor seems to smile at Loki's laughter. "I know, I know, but-pfft!" He starts to calm down before he snickers and laughs louder, a few bread crumbs catching on the side of his lips. Thor can't help but roll his eyes. "Stop laughing at me, Laufen. It was a trip up of words."</p><p>His laughter soon dies down and Loki goes back to eating. It's peaceful as they eat in silence. Once they've finished, Thor wipes his face and he hums before he talks. "What...happened out in the hallway?" Loki wipes his face with the back of his hand and he hesitates to answer. He thinks of how to respond and he sighs. "I was sitting in the corridor and then two kids ran into me. That's it."</p><p>Thor throws his rubbish into a small trash can behind his desk and he waits for a few seconds before he speaks again. "Why were you sitting down in the hallway?" Loki shrugs slightly and he slowly looks at Mister Trodin. "This kid that I usually hang out with was too busy to be seen with me today. She was hanging out with this new...whore."</p><p>Blinking slightly, Thor holds up a hand to silence Loki, who's tone has turned suddenly bitter. "Loki, let's not call anyone whores, okay? You don't need to degrade anyone to get your point across, and certainly no one deserves it. No one likes being called a whore," he says, shaking his head when Loki raises an almost amused eyebrow. He places a finger on his lips to shush Loki's hidden snickers before he continues to talk. "So you were lonely? Why didn't you come back to my office?" Shuffling in the chair, Loki holds himself closer before he answers.</p><p>"I didn't...I felt...It got claustrophobic in here. You made me feel vulnerable, and I really don't like feeling vulnerable," he whispers lowly. His headmaster gives Loki a gentle look and he leans closer, offering Loki a soft pat on the knee. A small warmth fills Loki at the touch even though he wants to hate it. He wants to hate the touch, because the warmth feels like it could burn him at any second, yet he wants to trust the touch. He wants to let it engulf him, and protect him.</p><p>Loki doesn't remember any other touch other than this that has made him feel safe. At least not ever since his mother left. She kissed his forehead, late that night, while she was tucking him in. She told him that she was going away for a while, and that he needed to brave for her. That night was the last feeling of warmth he experienced up until now, unless it was the scorching heat of painful contact from his father.</p><p>He leans his knee into the gentle touch and he sighs softly, halting before he opens his mouth to speak. "But I also like trusting people. I don't...trust people easily, and I'm nowhere near close enough to start trusting you. I just feel like if I'm patient, maybe one day I can trust you and maybe one day it'll be all okay. I suppose...I'm just scared of showing you who I am. Because I don't know how you'll react. And I don't know if anyone will like who I truly am." </p><p>Loki takes a small pause before he continues his small speech. "Like, fuck being a prankster or whatever, I want people to actually know me. But I don't know if anyone will like the emotionally crippled fifteen year old with...with fucking trauma that's hidden beneath this try hard persona of mine. It's hard, Sir, being who I am and showing it. And being vulnerable shows people who I am. It's hard and...I don't know how to do this, this whole 'Look at me, I'm a fucking mess, but at least it's the truth!'"</p><p>Mister Trodin moves back to his kneeling spot next to Loki's sitting space. He finds it easier to connect with Loki like this. "I'm not asking you to be vulnerable, but I'll let you cry if you need to. I will work for your trust, and I'll do my best to help you feel like you can depend on me. I'm here for you, and I don't plan to give up. As long as you try, we can try together."</p><p>That's how Mister Trodin greets and ends each little 'session' for about two months, with care and patience. Loki said to him once, during a horrific melt down: "You're a persistent fucker, you are." Thor had just smiled and nodded, never denying any accusation that Loki threw at him. </p><p>Loki admits that they've gotten closer, way closer. It's not the best news, however, because Loki has warmed up to Thor a lot. As in Loki feels like he can tell him anything, can trust him with anything, can expect him to make it all better. He flushes with shame in his Monday morning tutor lesson, realising that he's sort of given Thor the 'father' role in his life. "How embarrassing," he mumbles to himself.</p><p>His face remains flushed as he heads to Mister Trodin's office after form has ended. He enters the room and offers his headmaster a soft wave. Mister Trodin, who's sat at his desk, looks at Loki with a hazy stare, a loose smile forming on his lips. "Good morning Loki. Forgive me, I'm quite out of it today. Last night was football night at the pub and you know how those nights go."</p><p>"So you're hammered still?" Loki asks, amusement in his voice as he sits down, leaning back in his seat and spreading his legs as to show how relaxed he is now. Thor rubs his face and he chuckles lowly. "Oh yes, absolutely. I'm still drunk and I'm now craving a burger. But I can't just leave and go and buy one."</p><p>Loki laughs slightly and he hums for a moment. "I mean, you could. Just sneak out, and drive to MacDonald's or something." Loki snickers as he watches his headmaster genuinely consider his words. Thor blinks before he pulls out his phone, checking the time. Loki covers his mouth with his hand to cover his smile as Thor gives him a cheeky grin. "You aren't really thinking about it, are you, Thor?"</p><p>Thor gives Loki a fake guilty look before he stands up, pocketing his phone. "Come with me, okay? I'll say that I'm taking you home to pick up your phone or something if anyone asks. I'm just really craving a burger, so come on." Loki shrugs, standing up. He might as well enjoy the inevitable chaos that'll ensure.</p><p>Loki hides his giggles as Thor jokingly tip toes out to the staff car park. He hunches by a car and waves Loki over. Loki hunches with him and plays along. Thor leans closer to stage whisper to the fifteen year old. "My knees hurt. Let's keep going."</p><p>A slightly tipsy thirty year old headmaster is a lot more fun than it sounds. Loki enjoys how recklessly Thor drives, he enjoys how he sings out of tune to the songs playing on the radio. He enjoys how Thor stops at a red light to pat his knee, and he enjoys how Thor encourages him to sing back with him. Thor parks into a MacDonald's parking lot and he unbuckles his seatbelt. "Come on, Loki. Let's go and get something to eat." Loki nods, smiling and getting out of the car.</p><p>The wait in the line isn't too long, but as they wait Thor holds his shoulders, stroking and rubbing them. Loki can't help but feel fuzzy and content as Thor holds him, because it feels safe and fatherly. A little possessive as well, but Loki doesn't pay that thought any mind.</p><p>"What would you like?" Thor asks softly, rubbing Loki's shoulders still. For a few moments, Loki is silent. He just takes in the contact, revelling in it. He hums before he responds, his words slow. "Just a small cheese burger, please." Just for a few seconds he thinks that Thor nuzzles his hair before the headmaster leans away. Once they're at the front of the queue Thor orders their food.</p><p>They eat in the car, careful not to make a mess as Thor insists that the leather is expensive. Overall, the morning is nice until they go back to school and Loki realises something is going on below his belt. He tells Thor that he's going to 'powder his nose' once they get back inside, and Thor smiles, sobering up a lot more after eating.</p><p>Loki rushes to the bathroom and he locks himself into a stall. His cheeks are slightly pink and he flushes more when he notices that yes, he is hard right now. How the fuck is he hard? More so, why the fuck is he hard?</p><p>The teenager rubs his face in pure frustration, knowing that he doesn't have any time to rub one out unless he wants weird questions being asked. He rearranges his jeans to attempt to hide his hard dick and he leaves the stall. He washes his hands and heads back to the office, feeling self conscious and hyper aware.</p><p>He's caught off guard when he walks in on Thor drinking a small 'water' bottle. Thor glances at Loki as the door shuts and he chokes on the drink, sheepishly smiling as clearly vodka runs to the side of his mouth. "I could get in serious trouble if anyone finds out that I'm drinking on the job. Can you keep it a secret for me, Little One?"</p><p>Loki sits down and nods. "Of course, Sir. Anything for you. Anything in this room is confidential with me, so everything in here is confidential with you." Thor grins and walks over to Loki, leaning down to pat his shoulder. "Good boy, Loki. You know, when you're not being a handful, you're pretty obedient. People like that in a boy, Loki."</p><p>The teenager doesn't know what it is about the words that make him feel embarrassed yet proud, but still he shuffles in his seat. The praise only makes him somehow more aware of the fact that he's hard in his jeans, and the soft words that are slurred out only seem to make it worse.</p><p>He prays that Thor doesn't notice his arousal. How embarrassing and awkward would that be to admit? That you've got a fucking hard on, and you don't know why, but you assume it's because the thirty year old headmaster won't stop fucking touching and praising you?</p><p>Before long, the little usual 'session' is in place, Thor a little cloudy headed but otherwise present for the almost 'therapy-like' conversation. There's tears in Loki's eyes by lunch time and he looks into his lap, not feeling up to leaving for something to eat. It's not like Brunnhilde waiting to hang out with him. Hel, it's not even as if she is still his friend after his small lash out two months ago, and now because of it he doesn't have anyone other than Mister Trodin as a 'friend' of sorts. </p><p>Thor notices Loki's suddenly upset demeanour, so he asks him if there's anything that might make him happy right now, in the moment. Loki chews the inside of his lip as his tiny dick twitches in his jeans, begging for some contact. He tries to distract himself with a wholesome request. "Maybe...a hug? If it's okay?" Thor smiles his drunken little grin and he opens his arms for Loki. Loki stands up out of his chair and he slowly leans forwards. In no time, Loki sinks into Thor's arms.</p><p>Oh gods, it's warm. It's so warm, and it's so safe. Thor smells like vodka and musk, and home. He also has a distinct whiff of manliness about him and Loki inhales it, loving the scent of someone, something powerful, holding him close as if he were a kitten and them a protective lion. He parts his lips as he hugs Thor, shuddering as he feels Thor's arms wrap around his lower waist to hold him close. It feels like he's found something that makes him whole again, happy again, okay again, he relaxes into Mister Trodin's arms.</p><p>Thor rests his chin on top of Loki's head and he pulls the teenager closer, not seeming to notice how Loki jerks forwards against him. A small groan leaves Loki and he tries to mask it with a yawn. However Thor pulls away after hearing the fake-yawn, half moan, curiosity nestled within those drunken eyes of his. "Loki? What was that?" He asks, his tone indecipherable, and that unreadable voice makes Loki's anxiety flare up.</p><p>Loki rushes out an apology, his cheeks a bright shade of pink. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just- I'm not used to affection, or praise, and- This is so awkward, erm, I'm a little hard be-because of it, and-and you're right there- that sounds so weird, oh gods! I didn't mean to just-just -ah! Can we pretend that I didn't just hump you? I promise that it wasn't -" He falls over his words and there's panic in his voice but he doesn't move out of Thor's hold. It's conflicting him on the fact that he feels so secure yet so afraid, all in one second, all in Thor's arms.</p><p>Thor only lets Loki try and fumble with his words for a little while longer until he shushes the younger male gently. "Hey, hey. Calm down. I'm not angry. Can you hear my voice? Can you hear what I'm saying to you? I'm not at all angry. But you're so young, and you don't want to get involved with a man who's literally twice your age. I can't...I mean, I can do something about this, there are multiple things that I can do, but quite a few of those things end up with I in jail, Little One. This doesn't have to change anything between us, alright? Okay?"</p><p>A small frown forms onto Loki's face, even though there's relief that washes over him. While yes, he doesn't want anything to change, he also really wants...something. Anything. Any touch. Even...a kiss. Loki looks into Thor's eyes before he presses himself into the older man more, rubbing his hip against Thor's thigh. The tipsy man inhales deeply. "For someone so fast to apologise, you really don't want to stop your actions."</p><p>Hiding his face against Thor's chest, Loki's cheeks burn. "S-sorry, Sir..." His voice is a mere mumble and he closes his eyes. He feels Thor's grip on him tighten for a moment and he regrets doing anything to show his horniness. At first he tenses up before he feels a tiny roll of Thor's hips into him.</p><p>Loki raises his gaze and Thor leans a little closer, a guilty look in his eyes. "And...I'm not sure that I want you to stop either. I...you're so young, and I'm supposed to know better. But I don't know how to act any better. So Loki...Can I kiss you?" Loki has never nodded so fast in his life. His headmaster licks his lips before he presses his mouth against Loki's.</p><p>Loki kisses back as hard as he can, melting into Thor's touch more. He wants more. He wants more of everything, anything that Thor can give him. He's so fucking greedy. Thor doesn't seem that patient either and he kisses Loki deeper. Loki moans into the kiss and he grinds his crotch into Thor's thigh. Thor pulls away from the kiss and he grabs under Loki's ass, lifting the now gasping teenager up onto the desk.</p><p>Thor licks his lips and he chews the inside of cheek. "Tell me, Loki. What do you want from me? What can I do for you? Tell me how I can make you feel good, and I'll do it. There's certain things that we can't do because you're too little yet. I can't fuck you in your tiny...perky little butt. I'll tear you into two, lovely."</p><p>A tiny moan leaves Loki at the idea of Thor being so big that his cock will only impale him. His hips buck upwards a little and he leans closer to his headmaster. He kisses his neck messily, his small cock only jumping in his boxers at the action. Loki nips at Thor's skin like an amateur who has little to no experience before he pulls away from Mister Trodin's skin.</p><p>"You can do whatever you want to me. But please do something quickly, my jeans feel like they're going to kill my prick," Loki says, his level of horniness clear in his voice. Thor lets out a growl and Loki outwardly keens at the sound. "Oh fuck, you sound just like an animal, shit," the teenager whispers.</p><p>Thor smirks slightly and he moves his hands to the front of Loki's pants, beginning to work them off. Loki bites his lip as his shoes prevent his jeans from coming off completely. Thor growls once more and he roughly throws the shoes to the floor, Loki's jeans joining them, crumpled. The teenager's face is pink as Thor takes in a deep breath before addressing the fifteen year old. "I want to suck you off, Little One. Can I do that for you?"</p><p>Loki nods his head at Thor's request and he whimpers when Thor tugs his boxers down slowly, a lot slower than the jeans. A bit of self consciousness creeps up Loki's back when Thor's eyes seem to fixate onto his cock, which is now exposed and leaking precum. </p><p>The boy knows that his dick is not a sight to behold in any means, and it's definitely not of average or above so in its size; he was born with a pathetic excuse of appendage that is only about two inches long, even after three tedious years of puberty. There's embarrassment on his face as Thor moves a large finger to stroke under his balls and he tenses when he sees Thor about to make a comment.</p><p>He braces himself for laughter or for mocking, or for anything other than what actually happens. Thor breathes out softly. "Oh Little One...It's so pretty. Look at it, all hard and red. It's leaking so cutely. Almost like it's crying. And oh! Just look at the size of it! It's so easy to hold, I adore that, my lovely. I'll be able to gobble it up in one mouthful." Thor's voice is tender and cooing; boarding on the line of loving.</p><p>Moving his hands to cover his face, Loki only blushes deeper, the casual praise making his tiny prick twitch near Thor's finger. "Sir-" He merely whines out, secretly happy that Thor more than likes what he personally considers a flaw. Thor glances into Loki's eyes. "You're so pretty, Loki, and we haven't even started. You're so, so pretty."</p><p>A couple of soft keens leave Loki at the compliments and he gasps as Thor's large finger strokes his balls again. "Ah, shit!" He curses, attempting to grind his hips up into the light ghosting of a touch. "Please, please, Sir. I'm going to explode if you don't do something about my dick right now!"</p><p>Chuckling, the headmaster moves his finger and he kneels down on the floor in front of the desk, right beside Loki's jeans. Loki glances down at the adult and he moves a shaky hand to rest in Thor's hair. Thor seems to accept the hand in his hair, actually nodding when Loki digs his fingers into Thor's roots. "Tug my hair if you need to, or even just want to, Little One. Tell me if you don't like it, or if it feels like it's too much, alright?" Loki nods his head, feeling almost whipped to obey.</p><p>Thor leans in, rubbing his nose into Loki's inner thigh. He inhales the scent before he nips at Loki's skin. "Mhm," he lets out before he moves his mouth to kiss at Loki's sac. The teenager's breath gets heavy with anticipation. His hand tightens in Thor's hair and he bites his lip as Thor starts to run his hot, wet tongue along his cock.</p><p>Loki has to swallow down whimpers when Thor tongues his slit. Thor looks up to meet his eyes and Loki, looking back, whines slightly. A smirk appears on Thor's face and he slowly begins to wrap his mouth around Loki's dick. Loki's breath hitches loudly and he practically chokes on his spit as Thor gets to giving him a wondrous blow job.</p><p>It feels as if his soul is being sucked out of his dick and he tugs onto Thor's hair. "Ah, oh! Mn, mngh!" A few sheltered moans leave the teenager and he grinds his hips up, trying to fuck Thor's throat. A large hand moves to Loki's hip, pressing it down into place so that Loki can't hump his mouth. Loki whines once again, still trying to fuck his headmaster's face. "Ah, Sir, please!" Thor sends him a firm look and he falls quiet, his cock twitching within Thor's mouth.</p><p>Thor pulls off of Loki's cock, a saliva trail still connecting them to each other. "Tell me, Loki. Do you really think that impatient boys get what they want? Or do they get left with nothing?" Loki's blood turns cold and panic fills his eyes. "I-" Thor places a kiss onto the inner flesh of his left thigh, doing the action to soothe Loki. Loki takes a small breath, taking in the gentleness before Thor bites down on his skin, hard. "Ah! Ooh!" Loki groans slightly, suddenly concerned as to why he didn't yelp at the harsh treatment instead.</p><p>Loki gives Thor a small look of surprise and Thor's eyes seem to twinkle when something clicks in his head. "Oh! How interesting...It seems, Little One, that you like a bit of pain. I suppose that you didn't even entertain that that was a possibility! How cute," the headmaster coos, his tone a low purr. Flushing, the teenager looks away from Thor, trying not to tremble in absolute embarrassment.</p><p>Grinning wide, not that unlike a Cheshire Cat, Thor presses his teeth against the inner part of Loki's thigh. Loki jumps slightly as Thor bites down again, and again, and again. Loki moans and whimpers. "Ah, Sir," he slurs out, his brain slowly turning into mush at the weirdly addicting sensation of stinging bites.</p><p>Before Loki can lose himself in the feeling of the bites, Thor goes back to his cock, an obscene slurping sound being heard as Thor takes him back into his mouth. The wet sounds should be at least slightly off putting, but they're not. Loki only moans more at them, loving the sounds. Drool hints at his bottom lip as he takes the blow job beautifully.</p><p>A large hand moves upwards to cup his balls, two fingers firmly stroking his sac. He bucks his hips and receives a sharp squeeze for his impatience. Loki pants, precum definitely leaking into Thor's mouth. Loki can't take the hot, damp feeling that surrounds his cock any longer and he closes his eyes tight in embarrassment, keening as he cums prematurely onto Thor's tongue.</p><p>He refuses to open his eyes as Thor makes a swallowing motion around his dick before pulling off of his cock. There's shuffling movements before a low growl comes right next to his ear. "Open your fucking eyes, my little slut." Obeying because his nerves feel purely too shot to focus on literally anything else, Loki reopens his eyes. Meeting Thor's gaze, Loki licks his lips and he whimpers, Thor's eyes dark with just while his own lips have a hint of a white substance on the corner.</p><p>"Did you like that? Yeah? Did my little one like how Sir sucked his beautiful, tiny cock?" Still feeling shame from cumming so fast, Loki remains silent and he just nods, almost timid post orgasm, his mind hazy and his body shaky. Thor coos and kisses Loki's neck briefly before he speaks once more. "Good. Because I want to do it again. Will you let me worship your tiny prick, Loki? Let me make you feel good?"</p><p>One nod is all it takes for Thor to fall back to his knees in front of the teenager. Loki bites his lip. This is breaking so many rules, Hel, even laws. But when Thor rubs his face into Loki's sac the teenager stops pretending to care; to Hel with the law, rules were made to be broken.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>